


Inappropriate Lessons

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [56]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Injury, Kids, Parenthood, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint teaches his sons some tricks he learnt in the circus, it does not go down well with Natasha when one of them is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed. Apologies for any mistakes  
> I can only claim the OCs as mine, the others all belong to the lovely people at Marvel
> 
>  
> 
> _So this is my 65th (wow!) fic in this series. Thanks again to everyone! Your comments really make my day! :)_
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 8, Elijah & Henry are 5, Alexis is 4 months old and Natasha is 2 months pregnant**

“Barton, Romanoff; the school is on the phone”

“Who did what now?” Clint asked, not looking up from the file he was reading

“Hill, I thought I told you no interruptions under any circumstances?” Fury instructed from the front of the conference room

“This is urgent sir”

Natasha and Clint’s heads both snapped up

“What happened?” Clint asked, more seriously now

“I think you should-“

“Hill, what happened?” 

“Henry is in the hospital”

 

Natasha and Clint arrived at the hospital just ten minutes later, both in full shield uniform and still armed.  
Most of the medical staff knew who they were and avoided them expertly; one brave orderly directed them down to their son’s room  
Elijah and Evie were waiting for them outside their brother’s room, after Henry refused to get in the ambulance unless his brother and sister could come with him. One of the teaching assistants from the school was sat with them too.

“Mr and Mrs Barton” she stood up to greet them

“What happened?”

“Mommy! Daddy! Henry broke his arm!” Elijah told them 

“Are you the parents?” a doctor asked, emerging from Henry’s room

“Yeah, is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine; his arm is broken but should heal soon enough. His arm is in a cast and he’s had some pain killers, I’d suggest he stays off school tomorrow but he’ll be fine to go back in after the weekend”

 

Clint, Natasha, Evelyn and Elijah entered Henry's room; he smiled when he saw them. He looked so small in the large hospital bed.

“What happened нести?” Natasha asked, sitting on the bed next to her son and placing her arm around him

“I had to do it! Jensen Kent bet me I couldn’t”

“Do what?” Clint asked confused

“Jensen bet him he couldn’t somersault off the jungle gym” Evie explained, rolling her eyes at her brothers idiocy

“And you fell?” Clint prompted his son for the rest of the story

“No, I did it perfect, just like you showed me!” 

Natasha glared at Clint; he should not be teaching their five year olds how to somersault off things!

“But then he bet I couldn't do it backwards... So Henry tried, but slipped off the jungle gym” Elijah told them

“I bet it was Jensen’s fault! It wasn’t so slippy the first time!”

“We’ll get him back when we go back to school!” Elijah whispered to him, earning himself a high five from Henry and a glare from his mother

 

They took Henry home, who took great joy getting his brother, sister, cousin, parents, aunts and uncles to sign his cast. 

Natasha tucked him under a blanket with a hot cocoa and his choice of film on the TV, while Evie and Elijah sat happily either side of him on the sofa, each with their own mug of hot cocoa.  
Once she’d settled Alexis down for a nap Natasha herself went to lie down; she was exhausted. 

 

She heard Clint enter their bedroom before she managed to nod off

“Clint you should not be teaching our five year olds acrobatics" she told him with her eyes still shut

"Why not? I learnt them when I was five"

"You think we should teach Evie what _I_ learnt at five?"

"Point taken. I'll talk to them tomorrow" he said, throwing himself down on the bed next to Natasha and hugging her close

"Why wait?"

"Seriously? I'm tired!" Clint complained

"Clint, it's not even the boys bed time yet. You cannot go to sleep until _after_ the children"

"But you are!"

"Clint, I was up all night with Alexis, throwing up all morning and then in work all day. I am literally growing another person inside of me; I get to be tired, _you_ get to put those three to bed before you're allowed"

"Okay fine" he agreed, leaning over to kiss his wife before leaving, finding three sleeping children on the sofa.


End file.
